Race for the Golden Treasure/Gallery/1
Prologue: Finding a map S3E16 Special guest credit.png S3E16 Blaze on the beach.png S3E16 Blaze doing a flip.png S3E16 Blaze jumping through the air.png|Whoo-Hoo! Go, Blaze! S3E16 Blaze splashes in the water.png|Splash! S3E16 Blaze shakes seaweed away.png S3E16 AJ gets off.png S3E16 AJ with seaweed on his head.png|"That's a lot of seaweed." S3E16 Blaze and AJ see a message in a bottle.png S3E16 AJ taking out the bottle message.png S3E16 Blaze and AJ astounded by the message.png S3E16 It's a treasure map.png S3E16 Illustration of golden treasure chest.png S3E16 Blaze "But the treasure chest is locked".png S3E16 Another view of the map.png S3E16 Illustration of blue sapphire key.png S3E16 Illustration of red ruby key.png S3E16 Illustration of green emerald key.png S3E16 AJ "I wish we had a way".png S3E16 AJ "We don't have a ship".png Pegwheel arrives S3E16 Ship appears in the distance.png S3E16 Ship splashes Blaze and AJ.png S3E16 Pegwheel's grand entrance.png S3E16 Blaze and AJ "Pegwheel!".png S3E16 Pegwheel standing proud.png S3E16 Pegwheel's pirate crew joins.png S3E16 Blaze to Pegwheel "Just in time".png S3E16 Pegwheel "That's right".png S3E16 Pegwheel confused.png S3E16 AJ brings up the treasure hunt.png S3E16 Pegwheel loves treasure hunts.png S3E16 Pegwheel sings.png|♪ There’s nothing I love better ♪ S3E16 Pegwheel lifting up a rock.png|♪ Than-a huntin’ for... ♪ S3E16 Pegwheel with a spyglass.png|♪ ...a treasure ♪ S3E16 Pegwheel and crew singing "A treasure".png|♪ A treasurrrrrre... ♪ S3E16 Pegwheel singing "A treasure".png|♪ A treasurrrrrre!!! ♪ S3E16 Let's get the treasure.png|"Let's get that treasure!" S3E16 Blaze and Pegwheel high tire.png Arrr, Let's Blaze! S3E16 Ship setting sail.png|Let's set sail with a pirate song! S3E16 Pegwheel starting the travel song.png|♪ Yo ho, let's hit the seas ♪ S3E16 Blue pirate "Let's sail, get ready".png|♪ Let's sail, get ready ♪ S3E16 Green pirate "Aye aye!".png|♪ Aye aye! ♪ S3E16 Blaze, AJ, Pegwheel and crew singing together.png|♪ Arrrrrrrrrr, Let's Blaze! ♪ S3E16 Ship sails past giant rocks.png S3E16 Ship sailing at top speed.png|♪ Let's Blaze! ♪ S3E16 Pegwheel "Aye, mateys, follow me".png|♪ Aye, mateys, follow me ♪ S3E16 Pirate crew in the crow's nest.png|♪ Ahoy! ♪ S3E16 Green pirate hanging from the crow's nest.png|♪ G-g-give me some speed ♪ S3E16 Blaze on a ladder; AJ swinging on the mainsheet.png|♪ Yeah! ♪ S3E16 Blaze, AJ and pirate crew "Let's Blaze!".png|♪ Arrrrrrrrrr, Let's Blaze! ♪ S3E16 Ship rides on a rock mountain.png S3E16 Blaze, AJ and Pegwheel "Let's Blaze!".png|♪ Let's Blaze! ♪ S3E16 Pirate crew swinging and singing.png|♪ One, two ♪ ♪ Three and four ♪ ♪ Here we go!♪ ♪ All aboard! ♪ S3E16 Crew finishes their song.png|♪ Seven, eight! ♪ ♪ Let's Blaze! ♪ S3E16 Ship heads into a trench.png Chasms and vortexes S3E16 AJ checks the map.png S3E16 Map close-up.png S3E16 Blue sapphire key is first.png S3E16 Blaze with a spyglass.png S3E16 Blaze using the spyglass.png S3E16 Spyglass view of distant rocks.png S3E16 Spyglass view of crabs.png|Nothing to see here, just a bunch of crabs. S3E16 Spyglass view with key nearby.png|Wait, is that...? S3E16 Spyglass view of blue sapphire key.png|The key! There it is! S3E16 Pirate crew "We found the first key".png S3E16 Pegwheel "Sail us there in a jiffy".png S3E16 Ship sails through the chasms.png S3E16 Incoming whirlpool.png|Oh, no! The Raging Whirlpool!! S3E16 AJ sees the whirlpool.png|Look Out! S3E16 Ship gets sucked into the whirlpool.png S3E16 Crew tries to hold on.png S3E16 Blaze launches his tow hook.png S3E16 Blaze hooks up to a rock.png S3E16 Blaze pulling hard.png S3E16 Ship launched out of the whirlpool.png S3E16 Ship lands beside the whirlpool.png S3E16 Pirate crew shocked by the whirlpool.png S3E16 Pegwheel "That be a vortex!".png|"That be...a VORTEX!" S3E16 Whirlpool up close.png|Dun dun duuuuuun! S3E16 AJ describing vortexes.png|When fluid spins around and around in a circle, S3E16 Diagram of spinning vortex.png|It’s a vortex. S3E16 Diagram of water vortex.png|In the ocean, that spinning fluid is water. S3E16 Water vortex sinking ship.png|And if we sail into a vortex, that spinning water could sink our ship! S3E16 Blaze "Sail us around that vortex".png S3E16 Pegwheel will do it.png S3E16 Wind pushes the sail.png S3E16 Ship approaches the whirlpool again.png S3E16 Pegwheel steers the ship.png S3E16 Ship sails around the vortex.png S3E16 Crew successfully passed the vortex.png S3E16 Pirates warning of more vortexes.png S3E16 Pegwheel "Be on the lookout".png|Be on the lookout, and let me know if you see any more vortexes. S3E16 Help look for a vortex.png S3E16 Bubbles in the water.png S3E16 Vortex appears.png S3E16 Pegwheel "Hang on, crew!".png S3E16 Ship sliding on chasm rock.png S3E16 Blaze, AJ and green pirate cheering.png S3E16 Pegwheel cheering.png S3E16 Keep looking.png S3E16 More bubbles froth in the water.png S3E16 Another vortex spotted.png S3E16 Pegwheel steering again.png S3E16 Ship approaches the second vortex.png S3E16 Ship slingshots around the second vortex.png S3E16 AJ and Pegwheel cheer.png|Whoa-Oh! Yeah! S3E16 AJ "We're almost to the key".png S3E16 Find any more vortexes.png S3E16 Water with bubbles frothing.png S3E16 Final vortex spotted.png S3E16 Pegwheel steers one last time.png S3E16 Ship flips over the vortex.png S3E16 Blaze, AJ, Pegwheel and crew flipping in the ship.png|Whoa-Oh-Oh! S3E16 Ship passed the last vortex.png S3E16 AJ "That was amazing".png S3E16 Pegwheel looks through the spyglass.png S3E16 Spyglass view of the rocks again.png S3E16 Spyglass view of the blue sapphire key close-up.png S3E16 Ship approaches the rocks.png S3E16 AJ swings on the mainsheet.png|Go, AJ! S3E16 AJ swings and grabs the key.png S3E16 AJ "We got the first key!".png|We got the first key! S3E16 Pirates cheer for AJ.png S3E16 Blaze "But to open the golden treasure chest".png S3E16 Pegwheel "To the keys we go".png S3E16 Pegwheel spins the steering wheel.png You've got a Vortex! S3E16 Top down view of whirlpool.png S3E16 Ship jumps over the whirlpool.png S3E16 Waterspout spinning around the water.png S3E16 Ship gets caught in the waterspout.png S3E16 Ship spinning in circles.png S3E16 Blaze and AJ flung around.png S3E16 Ship escapes the waterspout.png S3E16 Green pirate cleaning the deck.png S3E16 Mop dips into the bucket.png S3E16 Water in bucket swirling around.png S3E16 Another whirlpool.png S3E16 Ship steers around the whirlpool.png S3E16 Blue pirate swinging at the camera.png S3E16 Smoke ring comes out of volcano.png S3E16 Smoke vortex.png S3E16 Ship coming forward.png S3E16 Ship jumps one last whirlpool.png To return to the Race for the Golden Treasure episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries